Country balls fan-fiction: Alternate History of Europe, The new era and war. Episode 1: Freedom Force vs Colonialism war (The Great War)
Years 1914-1931 A new century has started but, old rivalries still co-exist. Later on something happens as Archduke Franz-Ferdinand gets assassinated. News: Serbian terrorist kills Archduke Franz Ferdinand in Sarajevo and kidnaps his family taking them hostage to Belgrade. Austria-Hungary: Serbia you’ll pay for this!! Serbia: Oh excuse me Mr. conquerer you stole the freedom of my Balkans brothers so you’ll pay. Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia. Russian Empire: Oh no man not in your life, if you declare war on my kin to conquer them then you’re screwed. Austria-Hungary: Oh come on. Germany and Britain realize their Ally is in trouble. Britain: So your Ruler refuses to marry a cousin of our rulers and marries a daughter of Persian nobles, which rejects the alliance our family wants and now you declare war on our allies. Russian Empire: Oh come on man really, this, look the reason my Ruler Nicolas the II did not marry her was because she was way too young for him and two she had diseases passed down to her from her father. So instead Nicolas married a daughter of Persian nobles who is a distant cousin of the Qajar Sultan and look she gave my Empire happy and healthy heirs. So shut up that’s the past and let me save my Slav cousin. Germany: Well the reason we mentioned that was because, Alexandra remained Single with no children living with her auntie, and sister who was also rejected by your ruler’s uncle. Instead her sister married the widowed Franz Joseph I of Austria-Hungary making a great alliance we are grateful for. Great Britian: Now your declaring war on a fellow imperialist ally and member of my family so I declare war on you. Germany: same here. The Ottoman Empire notices the situation and intervenes. The Ottoman Empire: Hey morons don’t ya dare declare war on Russia all because you want to enslave their kin like I did in the past, because if you do then you’re gonna face the wrath of the Ottoman Empire. Bulgarian Kingdom notices Bulgarian Kingdom: Let me beat the crap out of Germany and you take Austria-Hungary, Ottomans. The Ottoman Empire: Sure thing comrade. Kingdom of Romania: Hey Bulgaria let me help you fight Germany. Bulgarian Kingdom: Sure comrade. Russian Empire: Who’s gonna declare war on Britain? France arrives France: Me Kingdom of Romania: WHA-France, but I thought... France: Well after ditching me for the Imperialists (their family) well I decided to get revenge on them, I was waiting for this moment ever since. Persia: Hey don’t forget me because I want to declare war on Britain because one they declared war on the cousin in law of my Ruler and two I want to free Afghanistan. Japan notices and joins by declaring war on Britain Persia: Why’d you join Japan? Empire of Japan: to liberate the Asian nations under British rule and also they’re kinda scared of me. Persia: Oh France: I think I should call ourselves the Freedom Force. Russian Empire: Great name for us. France, the Russian Empire, Persia,the Kingdom of Bulgaria, the kingdom of Romania, the Kingdom of Serbia, The Ottoman Empire and The Empire of Japan declare war on The British Empire, The German Empire & The Austro-Hungarian Empire. Then Denmark and Sweden declare war on the Freedom Force as Norway and Belgium declare war on them. The war goes on four years, later on something happens. Russian Empire: Crap rebels The Bolshevik Party: Down with the Tsar!!! The Bolshevik party goes to war with Russia and overthrows the Tsar becoming the Soviet Union. Soviet Union: GAAAAHHHHH!!!! HA HA HA HA HA! At last I am born. France: Russia what ever happened to you, I LOVE IT!!! Kingdom of Romania faces the same revolution with the Kingdom of Serbia after it takes over Croatia, Sarajevo and Slovenia. Romania becomes Soviet Romania and Serbia, Croatia, Sarajevo and Slovenia which united into a nation called Yugoslavia become Soviet Romania and Soviet Yugoslavia. Bulgaria becomes a Soviet Nation however they still keep their Monarchy which forms a new communist government known as the Imperial Soviet State of Bulgaria. Then Persia’s Sultanate is overthrown by General Reza Khan who becomes Shah if Iran thus calling Persia the Imperial State of Iran. They fight boost their power up and fight against Britain, Germany, Austria-Hungary, Denmark and Sweden. The Freedom Force wins the war. France: We finally won the war against the treacherous imperialist Nations, so what do you think should be their punishments for their treachery. Soviet Union: I put the Tsar and his family under house arrest in the Winter Palace after I overthrew him because of corruption issues in my country. So I was thinking we should do the same thing. Soviet Yugoslavia: Agreed Soviet Romania: Agreed Imperial Soviet State of Bulgaria: Agreed Imperial State of Iran: I think we should exile them to somewhere. Empire of Japan: Yeah good idea, I have a place in Korea that can take them in. Belgium: Hey I agree with the Soviets house arrest is a lot better. Norway: Agreed. The Netherlands appears with Italy The Netherlands: HECK NO!!!!! I want them dead because of how Germany treated my people. Italy: Hey don’t you dare put them under house arrest or exile them, I still need diplomatic relations with Austria-Hungary. Soviet Union: Shut up stupid capitalists you weren’t involved in the war at all!!!! The Netherlands: Well fine I won’t help you when you need it. Soviet Union: SAME HERE!!!! Kingdom of Italy: Netherlands why’d you agree with him. The Netherlands: they’re right we didn’t get involved so we have no say. Kingdom of Italy: RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!!!! You idiots, my economy is dying and my people are in chaos. You’ll pay when it happens to you!!!!! Italy and the Netherlands leave. Later on the Freedom Force has the Imperialist Family sign a treaty to disband their Empires. Treaty of Moscow. - The Freedom Force will gain $300,000,000,000K for each nation in the Freedom Force since they won the war. - The Imperial Family alliance will disband and the nations involved shall pay the amount the Freedom Force Nations, each nation shall pay the full amount and give their territories independence. - The monarchical families in the Imperial Family Alliance shall all be under house arrest in exile. The place of exile will be a palace built by the French Government in Cook Island known as the Versace’s Palace. - The monarchical families of the former Russian Empire, Kingdom of Romania and Kingdom of Serbia will be declared the puppet rulers of The United Kingdom which will be called the tri-state kingdom, the Tri-State kingdom shall be a puppet state of Belgium. - Sweden and Denmark shall become puppet states of Norway. - Austria-Hungary shall change it’s government. Hungary will decide the Government. - - - Hungary’s decision: A Provisional Council run by a governing regent. - Austria-Hungary shall let Croatia, Slovenia and Sarajevo become one with Yugoslavia as they subjugate Poland, Switzerland and Slovakia. Austria-Hungary shall be now called the Revolutionary Roman Republic of Hungary. - The RRROH shall annex Germany. - If The Ottoman Empire wants annex British commonwealth. Then they must make give up their provinces. - The Ottoman Provinces of will become these governments. - Iraq - will become Soviet Republic of Iraq and be a puppet state of the Soviet Union. - Tripoli - will become Libya and it will be annexed by the Soviet Union. - Egypt - will become the Kingdom of Egypt, however it will be annexed by The Soviet Union and the communist party shall be the only legal state. - Syria, Lebanon, Kuwait, Palestine and Jordan will become annexed by the Imperial State of Iran, Jordan will become a puppet state. - Cyprus shall still be territorial claim of the Ottoman Empire. - Armenia shall still be territorial claim of the Ottoman Empire. - The Soviet Union shall still keep old territory it had when it was still the Russian Empire, however the territory must be puppet states like Romania, Yugoslavia and Bulgaria. - The Ottoman Empire shall annex Sri Lanka, British colonies of Africa, and the parts of India under the British Rajah - The Imperial State of Iran shall annex Afghanistan and west and north of India. - Japan will take the eastern half of India with Nepal, The Qing Dynasty, Burma, Thailand, Malay, Laos, Vietnam, Bhutan, Cambodia, Indonesia, Papa New Guena, Australia and New Zealand. Vietnam, The Qing Dynasty, Thailand, Cambodia, Bhutan, Malay and Nepal shall be puppet states. - It was discovered by the Soviet Secret Police’s intelligence agency that Spain although neutral has been causing France distress during the war by attacking the Morocco and Algeria colonies, so Spain must pay $300K for this treacherous act and must give the region of Catalonia to the Imperial State of Iran. - The Imperial State of Iran shall annex the Arabia, Qatar, Yemen and Omar colonies of Britain. Signed. The Republic of France The Soviet Union The Federal Soviet Republic Romania The Federal Soviet Republic of Yugoslavia The Imperial Soviet State of Bulgaria The Imperial State of Iran The Ottoman Empire The Kingdom of Norway (Now Norwegian Empire) The Kingdom of Belgium The Revolutionary Roman Republic of Hungary The Empire of Japan End of Episode 1